Corazonado La Historia de un Amor
by Mizuho
Summary: Un amor aplazado durante 4 años. Cuánto más será capaz de soportar aquella tortura? Será correspondido? Se jugará el todo por el todo. Song-fic, Oneshot. R&R.


**Corazonado **

**La Historia de un amor**

El sol entraba por el amplio ventanal de aquella majestuosa oficina. Por el semblante de su habitante, estar en penumbras le habría importado lo mismo. Acababa de perder una batalla con su aguerrida asistente acerca de mantener las cortinas cerradas o abiertas. Ya se puede deducir quién ganó.

El hombre no pasaba de los 28 años. Se sentaba en su sillón con aire señorial indispuesto pero obligado a sumergirse en una montaña de papeles. Labor tediosa que le tomaba horas y a veces el día. Muchas veces se veía obligado a interrumpir aquél tedio para cargar con otro calvario.

Exhaustivas reuniones con los viejos peces gordos del ámbito empresarial que lograban sacarlo de sus casillas mucho más rápido que lo que tardaba en respirar. Lo único que lo ayudaba a soportar aquellas tediosas reuniones era la constante compañía de ella. Que cada vez que la veía, le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

Ella había terminado todas sus asignaciones por el momento, exhaló resignada. Odiaba ser tan eficiente que se quedara unos minutos sin hacer nada. Porque eso la obligaba a pensar en ella. La obligaba a recordar que ella cargaba con su propia cruz. Una cruz que pesaba más que el mundo. La cruz de un amor imposible. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Organizó su escritorio y se sentó a meditar.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. La hora de enfrentarlo había llegado.

Rin entró en la imponente oficina de su jefe. Realmente ya no sabía lo que hacía, conociendo el carácter inquebrantable de su jefe se atenía a las peores consecuencias. Pero ya era demasiado. 4 años, eran demasiado. Desde un principio sabía que eso nunca proliferaría. Cómo se le ocurre enamorarse de su jefe el día de la entrevista? Cómo se le ocurre enamorarse de un hombre que nunca la ha visto como mujer? Que apenas habla y que nunca ha visto sonreír.

**-Azura, pasa algo?**

**-Nada, señor.**

La voz de su asistente no era la misma. Era una voz llena de confianza, en un tono seductor y lleno de erotismo. De repente Sesshoumaru se vio forzado a levantar la mirada y con lo primero que sus ojos se encontraron fue con un par de largas y sensuales piernas que combinaban a la perfección con el cuerpo dotado de peligrosas curvas al que pertenecían.

_Te diré un secreto…_

_Y que quede entre tú y yo._

_Siento que te quiero,_

_Puede ser que si, puede que no._

Era ahora o nunca, ya no podía acercarse más y ciertamente había logrado su atención. Su jefe recorría su cuerpo con sus ojos que se dotaban de un extraño brillo. Lujuria. Sesshoumaru sentía su pulso en la punta de sus dedos y no lo pensó dos veces. Para él, 4 años era un largo tiempo también. 4 años era una eternidad hecha tortura.

Ella se inclinó y sin que él tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios estaban unidos en una sutil caricia. Caricia que ella esperaba le diera a conocer uno y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Estaba preparada para todo.

Había ahorrado, para en caso de que perdiera su empleo. Hasta se había preparado para ser rechazada tan rápido que la cabeza le quedara dando vueltas, pero nunca se preparó para esto.

Él había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y la mantenía pegada él. Con su lengua saboreó sus labios y en un momento en que ella los separó sorprendida por la caricia, la insertó en su boca. Como buscando un refugio, los minutos fueron interminables.

_Te besé…_

_Instintivamente._

_Sin saber lo que hacia,_

_Yo me lance._

Sesshoumaru sentía como cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba y respondía a la más sutil de las caricias que Rin le proporcionaba. La besaba como si fuera la última vez que la vería. Sentía una necesidad de hacerla suya a toda costa. La apretaba contra su pecho como queriendo fundirla en su pecho. Y ella se entregaba a sus caricias, sentía su rostro caliente, las piernas flojas, mariposas en el estómago y aún así sus brazos se aferraban cada vez más a su cuello. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con desesperación y sin poder controlarlas, se metieron bajo su chaqueta y por encima de la blusa, acariciando sus senos.

_Corazonado_

_Delante de tu cuerpo,_

_Yo me rompía,_

_Sintiéndome bendecido por tu amor._

_Corazonado_

_En brazos de tus brazos,_

_Se derretía el Iceberg de mi frío corazón_

_Corazón._

Debido a la estúpida necesidad de oxígeno, se separaron, pero sólo lo suficiente para que el aire circulara entre sus narices. El rodeaba su rostro con sus manos y tenía su frente apoyada en la suya. Sin decir palabra, la tomó de la mano y salieron por una puerta privada, directo al garaje y a su auto. Antes de saberlo estaban en su apartamento. Los besos no se hicieron esperar. El magnetismo era mucho más poderoso que ellos.

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…**

_Ahora tengo miedo…_

_Si te digo la verdad,_

_Sufrirá mi ego…_

_Donde acabara mi vanidad?_

Sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero lo que quería no era un discurso ni nada por el estilo, no era nada del otro mundo. Lo único que quería era saber qué sentía él por ella. Ella se comenzó a apartar, pero él la apretó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído con su voz grave, firme y seductora. En un tono ronco y tan sensual que la derritió le confesó un secreto.

Ella sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, se volvió a entregar a sus brazos, a sus besos a sus caricias. La proximidad a la habitación le daba una idea de cómo acabaría aquél juego de besos y caricias.

_Te toque…_

_Inmediatamente,_

_Corazón de suicida…_

_Me enamore._

Sesshoumaru sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba intoxicado entre su nueva realidad, su perfume, su aroma, el sabor de su piel y el sabor de sus dulces labios. Quería que cada caricia fuera eterna. Grabar su nombre a fuego en su piel, para que ningún hombre jamás se le acercara. Que fuera sólo suya.

_Corazonado_

_Delante de tu cuerpo,_

_Yo me rompía,_

_Sintiéndome bendecido por tu amor._

_Corazonado_

_En brazos de tus brazos,_

_Se derretía el Iceberg de mi frió corazón_

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Hacía unos minutos estaba lisa para hacer realidad una de sus peores pesadilla. Sin embargo se estaba cumpliendo el mejor de sus sueños. Estaba haciendo el amor con Sesshoumaru. No podía evitar gemir y suspirar llena de placer, aferrada a su cuello a su espalda, con todas sus fuerzas, con sus uñas.

El acariciaba su cuerpo, saboreaba sus senos, disfrutaba cada gemido y suspiro que le robaba. Muchos de ellos murieron en sus labios al nacer de los suyos. La sentía apretarlo en su interior al a vez que se movía con lentitud, pero con firmeza. La sentía aferrarse en su espalda con sus uñas, intentar decir su nombre, rodearlo con sus piernas por la cintura y ejercer fuerza suficiente como para cambiar de posición.

_Yo te ame…_

_Voluntariamente,_

_Corazón de suicida…_

_Me enamore._

Sus manos, originalmente posadas en sus caderas, no duraron mucho en esa localidad, recorrieron su cuerpo a manera de suaves caricias, por su cuello, hombro, senos, espalda, y de vuelta su rostro. Sentía como con cada movimiento de ella, un latigazo en aquél lugar, su sangre corría tan rápido por sus venas que sentía que le quemaba. Ella no era nada de lo que él jamás se imaginó, ni en la más atrevida de sus fantasías. Ella era mucho más. Una amante exigente, pero en la misma manera en que exigía, sabía dar a cambio.

_Corazonado_

_Delante de tu cuerpo,_

_Yo me rompía,_

_Sintiéndome bendecido por tu amor._

_Corazonado_

_En brazos de tus brazos,_

_Se derretía el Iceberg de mi frió corazón_

Sentía que sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Disfrutaba de poder verla llena de placer, disfrutando cada roce, cada caricia, entregada por completo a él. Nunca nadie se le había entregado así, ni él a nadie. Nunca había hecho el amor entregando cuerpo, alma, corazón. Queriendo dedicar su vida entera sólo para ver feliz a esa mujer. Para cumplir cada uno de sus sueños pendientes y remendar de la mejor manera posible los ya rotos. La pasión y el amor emanaban de su cuerpo, como un aura que los rodeaba y llenaba el lugar.

_Eres tú, mi secreto eres tú _

_Eres tú, mi secreto eres tú _

Sentían sus corazones desbordados de felicidad. 4 años amándose en secreto terminaban hoy, aquí y ahora. Se abrían las puertas a una vida plena, llena de amor y felicidad. Sus corazones latían al unísono, habían saltado latidos hasta lograr sincronizarse.

Finalmente sus cuerpos cedieron y convulsionaron en un estallido de placer y erotismo, aferrados uno del otro, lanzando un grito sordo al vacío. Él colapsó sobre ella, no pudiendo controlar su peso.

_Corazonado_

_Delante de tu cuerpo,_

_Yo me moría,_

_Sintiéndome bendecido por tu amor._

_Corazonado_

_En brazos de tus brazos,_

_Se derretía el Iceberg de mi frió corazón_

Ella descansaba recostada en su pecho, él había tomado su mano y la sujetaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Acariciaba su larga y sedosa melena mientras que le llenaba la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Porqué tardaste tanto?**

**-Qué?**

Sus oídos la engañaban, no podría ser posible que Sesshoumaru la acusara de indecisa. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ambarinos que la habían cautivado desde el primer instante en que los vio. Más que a sus oídos no pudo darle crédito a sus ojos que veía por primera vez desde que lo conoció una sonrisa en sus labios. Y no era una simple curva en sus labios. Era una amplia sonrisa, sincera y llena de felicidad. Ella sonrió sorprendida.

**-Sabes? Tienes una sonrisa preciosa…**

**-No tanto como tú…**

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos.

**-Qué quieres decir con que me tardé tanto?**

**-Pues cada vez que pensaba hacer algo, tú o estabas saliendo con un zopenco o llorando por lo que ese zopenco te hizo…**

**-Eres malo! Yo no lloraba por lo que esos "zopencos" me hacían…**

**-Ah! No? Y por qué?**

**-Por… mejor olvídalo…**

**-No. Dime, por qué llorabas?**

**-Porque cada vez perdía más las esperanzas de estar contigo… que me vieras como algo más que una simple asistente…**

Rin guardó silencio al ver la mirada llena de enojo de Sesshoumaru.

**-Primero que todo, tú no eres una simple asistente. Eres la mejor asistente que he tenido. Y segundo… nunca dejé de verte como la mujer sensual y atractiva que eres. **

_Yo te ame…_

_De veras que te ame,_

_Yo te ame,_

_Seguro que te ame._

El tiempo pasa, como las manecillas avanzan en un reloj y los segundos que mueren al momento de nacer, los minutos que se acumulan en horas, días, meses… meses que se convirtieron en años para dos corazones que por pánico escénico ocultaron sus sentimientos por tanto tiempos. Noches sin dormir, incontables duermevelas, en compañías que se esfumaban como la oscuridad cuando llega el día. Un amor correspondido y sin corresponder, viviendo en el anonimato de la soledad por miedo a saltar. Todo eso era parte de la historia. De una historia de amor que se desarrolló en un día, detonada por un beso que cargaba las más grandes esperanzas y desilusiones de una mujer que amaba en silencio, que sufría cada vez que tenía que reservar habitación de hotel, champán y fresas para su jefe.

Habían pasado meses desde esa declaración sin palabras. Correspondida de la misma manera, y culminada con la el acto más sublime del amor.

_Eres tú, mi secreto eres tú _

_Eres tú, mi secreto eres tú _

Rin entra en la oficina de su jefe y él sonríe al verla. Abre los brazos a la vez que se aparta de su escritorio para recibirla en sus piernas. Ella lo besa en la mejilla a la vez que él acaricia una prueba fehaciente, una prueba que crecía a cada día dentro de ella. El fruto de su amor.

**-Te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo?**

**-Sí que me amas, pero no cuánto…**

**-Pues te amo. Te amo tanto que no se puede medir, ni calcular…**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor.**

Sus labios se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

El tiempo continuó su paso, un año, dos.

Rin veía divertida cómo su esposo corría tras su pequeña niña, de pelo rubio platinado, pero inequívocamente con los rizos idénticos a los de su madre y ojos de un dorado tan intenso como el sol. La exacta imagen de su padre. Un hombre del que no quedaban rastro de frialdad, ni de una vida en soledad. Su vida estaba llena de besos y caricias de las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. Su esposa y su pequeña hija.

Alcanzó a la niña y la cargó llenándola de besos mientras ella reía divertida y llamaba a gritos a su mamá. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la niña se inclinó hacia ella para que la tomara en brazos.

**-Mama!**

**-No, mi amor, te quedarás con tu papi…**

**-Porqué no la quieres cargar?**

**-No es que no quiera…**

**-No? Y qué es?**

**-No puedo. Por que si la cargo, puedo hacerle daño al bebé…**

**-Qué? Como le vas a hacer daño cargándola?**

**-No a esta bebé… sino a éste bebé…**

Rin señalo su vientre. Sesshoumaru inmediatamente comprendió y sonrió. Se arrodilló frente a ella y pegó su oído a su vientre mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Se puso de pie y le besó.

**-Estás segura?**

**-6 semanas y contando…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó emocionado cargándola y llenándola de besos. Cargó a la niña.

**-Mi amor… vas a tener un hermanito…**

Debido a su corta edad, la niña no comprendió. Ambos padres la besaron de forma simultánea y luego se besaron ellos.

**-Te amo, mi amor…**

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!**

Rieron.

**-Yo también te amo, mi vida…**

Se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Ni Sesshoumaru ni Rin, dos corazones solitarios jamás imaginaron vivir con tanta felicidad.

**_FIN_**

_Canción: Corazonado_

_Intérprete : Ricky Martin_

_Álbum : Vuelve_


End file.
